


Baby, you're unfair

by TheShipDen



Series: My Baby [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grinding, Jealous Nines, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Pining, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “What’re you on about?” Gavin said it shakily. Nines was having an affect on him, he could see it, hear it now. He loved it. He wished to create more faults in the detective’s speech and absolutely ruin his professionalism right now. This must be what other humans boasted about. This must be the desire that enabled so many unfortunate actions, or the more amazing passionate ones.An unforgiving bite to the junction of the shoulder, a suck, and a swipe of the tongue. Gavin nestled into the side of his hair in an attempt to be quiet and professional. Nines wished he’d give up on that.





	Baby, you're unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin's basically wearing this: https://www.amazon.com/Generic-lingerie-uniforms-temptation-perspective/dp/B01N0YXIJN
> 
>  
> 
> And Nines is just horny on main

The first time Nines had ever experienced something akin to desire or want, was in the wrong place, and at the wrong time. It was an undercover mission to collect irrefutable evidence against a suspected drug ring, which involved an officer to go undercover- only, that officer was Gavin. If Nines wasn’t immediately concerned about the dangers that could possibly befall his partner, it was the alarming pop ups of system instabilities that plagued him. 

 

The instructions were simple: Gavin gets close to the suspect, earn a confession of some kind or snap a picture of the red ice, and make the arrest. The court applications was somebody else’s problem unless they needed Nines to repeat the facts that were already available to the court. 

 

Gavin hadn’t seemed ecstatic about the idea, and Nines was sure to be sympathetic. He treasured the detective’s good moods and was patient when it was less then enjoyable. Because Nines had realized he had odd system glitches or malfunctions whenever Gavin smiled wide, or laughed joyously. Sometimes whenever the man had to look up to him- inch on his toes as a means to threaten the android- it would make Nines falter. Not because the intimidation ever worked, but because it was…the opposite, actually. 

 

Those times, when Gavin came so close Nines felt his breath brush his synthetic skin, was when his fans had to boot up and cool down his overheating components. His sensors picked apart every identifying trait it could and his databanks stored the seconds by the millisecond inside his memory space. 

 

 _“Don’t say a word.”_ The detective growled after the briefing had been concluded. He was to visit a bar, pose as one of those desperate dancers who weren’t too far from being labeled as a prostitute, every night until he finally got the suspect to spill. 

 

“On the contrary, Detective Reed, my lips are sealed.” He wasn’t sure why he was leaning closer to the human. But he did, he always did. A smirk splayed across his face before he could correct it and- oh, the flare of anger and something else rose to life inside those eyes. Nines couldn’t understand why it made his reconstruction program make inappropriate scenarios.

 

“Good.” Was all the human said before he slinked back to the break room, mumbling under his breath with an elevated heartbeat and a red face. Tina’s laughter could be heard from inside, she would help aid in Gavin’s cover appearance. 

 

______________________________________

 

Gavin wasn’t pleased at all to be involved in the role. That much Nines could gather. 

 

The man was dressed in a manner he typically would never arrive to work in. Kitten ears were stationed atop his head and rested on slicked back hair, followed by a white frilly collar with a small black bow to the middle of it. The one piece he wore was entirely see through, his toned stomach carried a small slit that crossed almost like fish-net. The very bottom of the lingerie ended barely below the hip- fashioned with black gartner straps to equally as revealing stockings with its own additional white frills. 

 

The entire piece was crested with small dots, even some running along the sleeve running up to Reed’s elbow. It turned into a slant around the hand and circled only his middle finger. The underwear was the only thing that the android couldn’t see through- which he found, strangely, gave him mixed emotions. 

 

The detective looked good, Nines wanted to say, but good didn’t seem to be a usable term. No, Reed looked much better then just good. But he wasn’t sure what vocabulary would suffice the situation he’s in- as much as he wanted to entertain his own thoughts- he didn’t want to resemble anything unprofessional. 

 

So he let his eyes linger on the human’s form for a beat longer as he exited the taxi, Nines tried to dismiss how much the detective’s own eyes were avoiding him. He wondered why, and pondered why the notion upset him. A strange world it was, with a virus like deviancy coursing through his systems. 

 

“Good luck, Detective.” Nines chirped in hearty merit, hoping he sounded as collected as he appeared. Truth be told, he didn’t like the idea of sending Reed off to dirty humans with filthy hands and mouths. It seemed rather cruel- and…well, it sparked something inside his chest. Something heavy and unnameable. 

 

But Reed only grunted and flicked him away to his position. They were posing separately, to Nines’ displeasure. Gavin as a dancer who falls for rich criminals, and Nines as a regular drunk. The bar was dark and the people were as messy as he’d predicted- Nines knew he’d stick out if he followed his partner like a shadow but he couldn’t help to linger beside him. 

 

Then he was leaving. Walking away from the detective in favor of sitting at the bar to order a drink: a shot of bourbon, neat. 

 

He remained casual, letting his sights flicker from dancer to dancer who tiptoed with grace around different tables- each one having their own priority in mind as they cooed at customers and served drinks on command. He even held polite conversation with the bartender and a couple of the people surrounding him on the stools. His gaze found Gavin mingled in a crowd once their first hour was up, how pretty the arch in his back was as he leaned over the pool table to set up his aim. He had men already staring at him as well, draping themselves over his back and righting his holds on the stick. 

 

Nines didn’t miss the sudden rock in the detective’s body. The shift from forward to backward, the pleased grunt from the vulture of a man who’s hand was slinking up the fabric of Reed’s sides and toying with the hem. They were grinding on the backside of his partner; pure disgust littered the RK’s face. How dare they. He wasn’t positive as to why that had made him angry, but it had. And he wished for it to stop. 

 

“Hey baby,” Gavin purred. And Nines was appalled to hear how genuine it sounded. Or how special that man was to be privy to it, for it to be directed to him. The scoundrel. “I think you’re showing me a different kind of aim.”

 

Oh, how filthy the man looked at his partner. How ugly his eyes were and how openly he stared up and down at Reed. The hissing of his teeth when Gavin backed right up against him, hand cupping the base of the stranger’s neck and slotting their body closer against his own. It was downright revolting, Nines found. He wanted to interrupt, but he couldn’t. 

 

“Perhaps you’d like for me to.” Nines rolled his eyes. Honestly, was Gavin suppose to fall for such faulty baiting? He was proven wrong when he noticed his partner bit his lip and let his eyes flicker shut. “I can make you see stars, my love, ain’t nothing like you had before.”

 

Garbage. All talk. If Nines really wanted to, he could prove how unreliable the human’s words were. Nines could do it better. He was CyberLife’s best- there wasn’t a thing he couldn’t do better-

 

Why was he getting so worked up? The mission was entitled to this. To the mindless flirting until either party suspected someone. He needed to keep his cool. Pausing, Nines stood from the bar and stalked towards one of the corners in the back. He had a deck of cards with him that he was now dealing out to no one in particular when he arrived, keeping watch from his distance and brooding in the silence. 

 

He hated this mission. And he found that to be the most weird dilemma. Nines loved missions, loved to chase, to bring down. So it didn’t make sense as to why he wasn’t enjoying this. He believed it was because there were more risks involved that could hinder his partner, but really Reed seemed to be in his element. 

 

All was fine and the mission was going well, so why?

 

“Hey there, handsome.” Came a sultry coo. Someone slid down in the seat opposite of him and grinned- a seductive air to their movements. Nines let his fingers pause in his dealing, slip the already made deck over to the stranger, and bat his eyelashes. 

 

“And who might you be?” His voice slurred, he made his hand trail heavy across the table top as he dragged it back. He was suppose to look like a drunk, and so, he made sure to blend well. 

 

“Friends call me Ellis. But you can call me whatever you'd like.” Flirting, more of that disgusting suave tone that was suppose to make him feel something. He shivered, rage curling inside his wires as the picture of Reed getting personal with that man appeared behind his eyelids. 

 

“Well, I hope there aren’t limits to the things I’ll come up with.” Nines wanted to leave with Gavin then, this was too easy to fake. 

 

“Oh, trust me, there isn’t.”

 

______________________________________

 

“Ellis Christian Boyette: red ice user previously caught under the influence several times before. We believe that he meets up with his dealer right here to make weekly transactions, Detective Reed- it’s your job to figure out who that is and bring them in.” Fowler rattled, collapsed into his office chair as he flipped through the file in hand. 

 

Nines made the connection the second he saw the human slinking towards his table. The programing inside him eligible to identify anyone he wished with one second's glance. Far quicker then the previous RK800 could, and with greater range. 

 

“So- what? I gotta saddle up to some junkie to get to the pimp?” The Detective huffed, a hand on his hip as he planted his free one on the desk. Nines took the time to admire the pout clear as day across his face. 

 

Reed was always so animate, the scowls were becoming more and more pleasing to look at, the snark all the more playful, and the fleeting touches to his shoulder’s and bicep a bit more frequent. His partner liked to elbow him in the side as he laughed at a particular sassy comeback Nines would fire off. It left his regulator stuttering in place. 

 

“Language, Reed, but yes. Get in good with the both of them.” The captain was speaking sternly, but somehow, the words sounded condemning to the RK. 

 

“We’re on it, Captain.”

 

______________________________________

 

They were there again. Nines this time, begrudgingly, and Gavin as flawless as the first time. He still didn’t say much, which Nines found as a robbery of a luxury because he liked to converse with the detective. They had came at a different time, Nines in different clothes while Reed still sported the cat lingerie. 

 

“I wish you good luck, Detective Reed.” He said again, for the second time on the second night. How fitting, he thought ironically. Gavin looked like he was going to answer but paused, looking ahead and going stock-still. “Gavin?”

 

“Go with it.” He warned before he was curling a fist into the collar of Nines’s opened button up and pulling harshly at him until he bumped chest to chest with the human. Reed grabbed Nines’ hand and guided it to his hip, encouraged him to grab and grope at him while he walked them both back and up into a wall. 

 

Every sensor he had on him was on high alert, hyper aware of every part where Gavin’s skin connected with his own and came to life when he felt lips brushing along the underside of his jaw. Hips rolled onto his own, tongue and teeth toying with the faux skin on his neck as he crowded into the detective. Nines hadn’t known he was craving this until he had it, almost like he was switched on for the first time and came to life. He pressed himself, desperate and longingly, into the warm body pressed tightly against his own. His hand cupping the meat of Reed’s thighs and hoisting the man up. 

 

Gavin gave a gasp- hands splaying against the android’s shoulders and staring a bit stunned at him. Nines decided to return the mesh of lips against his skin to his partner then, nibbling down on prominent collarbones and nestling his nose right under the thin collar. He was vaguely aware of people passing them by- but why would they matter when he had what he wanted in his own hands?

 

Apparently, it mattered to Gavin. He tried not to be disappointed. 

 

“Okay, that pervert from the other night passed. You can set me down now.” Nines frowned, it was hidden by the angle of his jaw embezzled into the side of the detective’s neck, he had slowed his actions but hadn’t stopped entirely. 

 

“Are you positive it will not raise suspicion?” He didn’t want to risk loosing the contact he had. It felt immensely satisfying to hold Gavin against him like this, to sink his teeth into flesh and hear a sucked in breath. To have his hands rubbing soothing patterns into skilled hips and toned thighs. 

 

The stockings and their black and white design really suited Gavin, he noted. The material made the outline of his figure so much more desirable then the baggy hoodie and loose fitting jeans. These hid nothing, let the world see the beauty of the body that belonged to the detective. The very man who was backed into a corner and bumping chests with him. Nines felt intoxicated, if it were remotely possible, to be so close and personal with the person he’s admired for months. 

 

“What’re you on about?” Gavin said it shakily. Nines was having an affect on him, he could see it, hear it now. He loved it. He wished to create more faults in the detective’s speech and absolutely ruin his professionalism right now. This must be what other humans boasted about. This must be the desire that enabled so many unfortunate actions, or the more amazing passionate ones. 

 

Nines wanted to create the second one. He wanted- no, needed- to, with Gavin, only ever with Gavin. There was no one else quite as perfect. 

 

An unforgiving bite to the junction of the shoulder, a suck, and a swipe of the tongue. Gavin nestled into the side of his hair in an attempt to be quiet and professional. Nines wished he’d give up on that. “Nines, you jackass, we have a mission! Put me the fuck down!”

 

Nines didn’t want to, really he didn’t, the squeeze of legs around his waist only egged him to do the opposite. But that would get them nowhere and then the point of this entire ordeal would only be a waste- and get them in trouble. With a final wet kiss, the android set Gavin to his feet and stared haphazardly down at him. 

 

His slicked hair was a bit frayed at the top, clothes wrinkled from his wandering hands and the closeness of another’s body. His cheeks were flushed; a thing that spread down his neck and towards the tops of his chest before disappearing under the vague black of the fabric. 

 

Nines only pictured it off- embarrassed at how brash his reconstructions were, and attempted to play it all off with a tip-lipped smile. He wanted Reed back in his arms. “Be safe, Detective Reed.”

 

He put space between them, not trusting his own composure anymore then an actual drunk would around an unguarded bottle of Jack. His mind lingered on the moment, imaging it going uninterrupted, what Reed would do and how he’d react if Nines were to bite harder or press his kisses to lower places. 

 

He wondered what Gavin would look like in the nude; probably as astounding as he did in the lingerie, as desirable as he did whenever his shirt would ride up or whenever he took his hoodie off to reveal a fitting shirt that dipped low in a v-neck. Nines wanted to feel other parts of Gavin under his fingertips, pictured doing so and replaying the sharp little gasp he had earned. 

 

It was small, quiet, and barely audible to the world. He magnified it. Played it over. Pitched it higher, longer, created a symphony of different sounds based off of the one alone. They all were beautiful, magically to hear, and he wanted to see if his reconstructions matched the real thing. 

 

Nines caught the defining legs before he saw the rest of his partner. He was sauntering, with as much grace as a swan could muster and swaying his hips towards Ellis. Another regular at the bar for the right reasons they were hoping for. He looked jittery, yet passive at the same time. The effects of red ice. 

 

Gavin paused once he was in front of the man sitting at a booth, hips posed and jetted outwards, inviting, and grinning sultry down at him. Ellis, the blonde fool with bright blue eyes and a set jaw, gazed back. Nines wanted to wretch at the dirty smile he gave Gavin. He wanted to yell over the obvious sweep up and down. 

 

“Well, _hello_ there.” The attempt at flattery was sickeningly terrible. All nasty and obscene. Reed batted his eyelashes and appeared flustered all the same. “Look at you. What a pretty kitty.”

 

A cheap line. Nines knew it was. A cat-call, literally. The whistle that followed was downright objectifying. Nines hated it all. He ordered a drink. 

 

He watched, fuming, as Gavin got comfortable by slipping into the man’s lap. His hands ran teasingly up his frame, toying with the top button of Ellis’ shirt and sliding back down- and down, and down, missing the human’s hard-on for an explorative search of his inner thigh. Taunting, but not cruel. Nines had to look away. He couldn’t watch that. 

 

He pretended to feel the weight of Gavin back on himself, using the data he gathered before from that small moment, and reliving the heat, the feel, the closeness. He imagined that he was the one getting felt up and it was his ear Gavin was whispering to in secret. 

 

“You look like you got somethin' I want.” Nines heard Reed keen- _fucking keened_ \- and scoot himself further onto Ellis’ lap. Nines hated how he peeked, saw Gavin pushing himself as close as can be to the bastard, and tenderly taking his wrists. Gavin kissed every inch of skin, and Nines was livid. He held his own hand as if he were burned. 

 

“And what would that be, baby?” Ellis crooned, fingers catching on his detective’s bottom lip and parting his teeth. The pink of Gavin’s tongue tentatively licked- _Oh, Nines hated it, hated how warm he felt with want and rage_ \- before swirling over the digits and taking them into his mouth. 

 

“Nothin’ much, just a lil’ somethin’ somethin’ to make my shift faster.” The detective was lying through his teeth, Nines tried to remember. He was suppose to coax any information out in any way he say fit. This was just what Gavin saw as most effective, and even Nines had to admit it’s efficiency. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

 

“ ‘m listening.” With the confidence of a model, Nines had to sit there and be natural as he watched his partner throat Ellis’ fingers and sloppily lick after them like he was interested in nothing else. “ _Oh fuck.”_

 

“Ice, baby, ice. Can you get me some?” _Baby,_ how Gavin said it made him shiver. But as delightful as the husky tone was, the lovely feeling was washed away as soon as Reed kissed the stupid simpleton’s cheek. 

 

“You don’t look the type.” 

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

 

______________________________________

 

Nines was working through a third drink, not that he actually drank the damned liquid. He’s been passing them off and discreetly disposing of them before reclaiming another, appearing more and more tipsy as he encountered the bartender. 

 

He was pleased whenever Reed moved on from Ellis and left the idiot just as wanting as Nines had been. Gavin deserved better then some heathen, and Nines was by far better then that scumbag- why hadn’t Gavin even considered continuing what they had been doing before?

 

Nines had known he favored the detective over others inside the department, he knew he even liked him a bit more then he should have- but he had never stopped to take into consideration that he was sexually attracted to the man. He hadn’t known he would have an endless loop of watching his partner’s tongue flick out of pink lips and climbing higher onto a lap, he wanted it to be his lap. He wanted so many things in one night. 

 

 _“Sweetheart,”_ Reed would sing, merrily might Nines add, to a tall and muscular brute with a history of crimes. Tony Braxton. Wanted for secondhand manslaughter and android trafficking, as well as robbery and assault, with minor car incidents and tax evasion. 

 

Now, drug dealing, would be added onto the list. As soon as they could have solid evidence to prove it. 

 

“How much?” Gavin panted. Nines was stiff, overhearing and avoiding looking. “Please, sir, don’t deny me. I can be good for you- just tell a kitty how much?”

 

He focused on his beverage of the night. Tipped it towards his mouth and sampled the alcohol, to distract himself from the sizzling desire that still ached inside every circuit he owned. 

 

“Bring as much as you have, no shorter then a grand- and that pretty self.”

 

“Oh yes, sir.” Nines swore he saw an alert flash somewhere in his AI. Felt his cooling system kicking into overdrive at the comment. “I’ll see you in the dancer’s room. Tomorrow, same time.”

 

“Baby, the things I’ll give you.”

______________________________________

 

“I swear Tina, I’m gonna end up having some kinda fuckin sugar daddy.” He groaned, kicking his feet up on his desk and nudging the officer with the toe of his boot. Chen giggled, crossing her arms on her chest as she patted Gavin’s knee. 

 

“Better give me some of that money!” 

 

The android frowned, spinning LED shining yellow as he replayed moments of the latest venture. He tried to convey what exactly he was feeling, and the internet had been as helpful as it always was, by providing nothing helpful at all. 

 

“-right, Nines?”

 

“Hm?” He hadn’t been paying attention. 

 

“Tell Tina how all over me those two fuckers were.” Detective Reed was smirking while Chen stared with an overexaggwered expression of aghast. Nines didn’t find it to be funny, Gavin was worthy of many people’s attention. Especially, in that outfit. 

 

“They were hardly able to contain themselves.” He couldn’t help the eye roll, Nines didn’t even try to hide the mounting grimace either. Scoundrels is what they were, disgusting savages with no respect. Gavin shouldn’t even be wasting his time. 

 

Laughter, as bright as the south’s sun and a smile so dazzlingly rare that Nines knew his processors locked up and froze. They had a tendency to do that whenever Gavin outright cackled at something he said, the crinkle around his wonderful grey-green eyes that twinkled in joy while he laughed was a beautiful thing. The RK had trouble finding it in himself to remain as unaffected as he could. But inside, he was dizzy with something. 

 

Something he couldn’t yet name, but the want was there. Smothering as it had been before. But it wasn't a lustful type, no, it was far sweeter. Nines wanted to kiss the detective but not roughly or as sinful as the previous night. 

 

Nines did not want to ravish the human or sink onto his knees and take him into his mouth, he didn’t want to put something inside those skillful lips and push down on that delicate tongue. No, far from that. It was a want that made him hiccup with action, frazzle his sensors, and fry his wires. It was a want that tugged so strongly at his being that it hurt to stand there dumbly as that smile flashed itself his way. Gavin shook his head then, happy- Nines almost buckled. He adored the expression so much. Immediately, it was saved. 

 

“I’m just that goddamn good, Tina!” 

 

“That he is,” Nines breathed. Fondness creeping into his own voice without permission. 

 

______________________________________

 

He began to hold a severe distaste to the club. Nines was so sick of containing himself, he grew bitter when he first entered. He just wanted to get this over with and return to his apartment, granted it had nothing in it, but there his fantasies would be secured and he’d go uninterrupted. He could do as he pleased, pretend however he wanted, and image the dirtiest of things. 

 

Before he could part ways with Gavin, his arm was snagged and he was spun back around. He met Gavin’s glare with his normal air of clarity. 

 

Seemingly offended, Reed released his arm and huffed. A dejected sound and hunched into himself, crossing his arms over his bared chest and glaring at the floor. At their feet, he looked red, but that couldn’t be right. Nothing had happened, the RK had only looked at him. He didn’t understand.

 

“Have fun, asshole.” The detective grumbled and didn’t leave. Nines felt an itch to reach out, to grab the small human and ring him in close and simply keep him there. 

 

He opted for another tip-lipped smile and said, “You as well, Gavin.”

 

His partner looked really red then, or perhaps that was the lighting playing tricks on his visual processor- but the increased heartbeat was noticed. Adrenaline, most likely, or nerves. Nothing more, but he hoped anyway. He was rooted to the spot beside the detective and it took everything inside of him, every fiber of willpower, to peal himself away and take a seat at the bar. 

 

The distance between them now was too great, and Nines wanted it to go to hell as much as he wanted the nasty humans to. 

 

Really, he was being unfair. Protective for no reason, but it was within his rights. Was centered in good intentions, so it must be fine. He wasn’t even acting on it, though he very much so wanted to. There was surveillance inside the room where the deal would go down, this would be over soon and everything would fall back into place and Nines wouldn’t have to worry about brainless thugs caressing what didn’t belong to them. 

 

 _To him too,_ he weakly added. As much as it burned to admit. He _wanted_ Gavin. He didn’t _have_ Gavin. 

 

“Hey, sweet thing.” Braxton purred, hand circling Reed’s waist and pulling suggestively at the bottom of the piece. “When can I meet you in private?”

 

“I’m all your’s baby.” Nines hated that with a passion. 

 

The pair stalked away, Nines then promptly left the bar and slipped into the bathrooms where he tapped into the camera’s feed easily. He could see Gavin leading the man inside and he pulled a stack of money from the confinement of his panties. His partner looked eager, for the wrong reasons Braxton was probably considering. 

 

There was the moment Gavin handed the money to the dealer, the minute it took for him to count all of the bills until he seemed satisfied with the amount in his hand- honestly the money was just from other confiscated convicts. And it would only be taken right back once this was all over and done with. The only shame about the ordeal this time, was that Nines would never see Gavin in something so flattering again. 

 

Braxton walked up, closed the space in a few steps considering his height- Gavin was forced to look up at him, the hand now around his jaw also a factor in that as well. Then, and Nines almost lost his temper right in the middle of the most important moment in this entire mission, Braxton leaned down and kissed him. 

 

He plunged his own tongue pasted Gavin’s lips, pushed unkindly and made him stumble towards the back of a lounge chair. His rough hands heaved the detective up with force and there was nothing gentle about the way he pressed himself to his partner. Nines was furious. He didn’t like the squeak he heard slither out of the detective either; a weak sound edging on unpleasant. 

 

He had about enough, and he was positive Gavin must have as well. 

 

Nines exited the bathroom, and marched hotly to the dimmed hallway. His UI displayed the video feedback in the corner of his vision, supplied the audio that only taunted him. He was persistent to dodge any other dancers that tried to pull him into another room, dodged people looking to shag for their own selfishness. He crossed over the number of locked doors until he came to the one that housed the only person that mattered. 

 

Nines wasn’t gentle as he kicked it open and glared at the man on Gavin. He absolutely despised how he looked with Gavin wrapped all around him, legs squeezing his middle and arms snaked around his shoulder. He saw that- while being manhandled the dealer had slipped the small bag into his hand- which he saw the detective hiding in a closed fist. 

 

“You’re late for your shift.” Nines replied coldly once stares fell onto him. Gavin was breathless, his lips redden and swollen with the feverish kisses that had plagued him. Nines was disgusted by the site. He wanted to replace all the places where those nasty hands had soiled. 

 

But that was unprofessional, and Nines would only do so with permission. He wanted Gavin to want him in the same way, he desired to be desired in the same fashion. Nines was a gentleman in that aspect, he supposed, a stark contrast against all these brutes with no manners. Gavin deserved far better. 

 

“Right, right. Sorry.” Reed dumbly mumbled, pushing back against the body flushed on his own before hopping down. He tried to brush his hair back into place, failed, and decided it wasn’t worth the added effort and exited. Nines gave a long, hard glare at Braxton once he left. 

 

How satisfying it would feel to clamp the handcuffs a bit too tightly around his wrists, and the gratification he could feel as he slammed the boy into the back of a car would be. Nines was giddy with the notion. But Gavin was his priority, he begrudgingly, he left it at that and walked out. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to catch up, and in that time, his partner was already informing the captain about their breakthrough over the phone. The mission was officially over, Nines’ hell was done with. Outside in the back of the club, with no one around, Gavin seemed so small. Which he was, appointed by his lacking height, and Nines found it to be nothing but charming. 

 

How it could be alluded him, but Gavin made it work. So he didn’t question it. Now that he was looking, Gavin seemed cold. In such revealing and thin clothes he noted that that much must be a bit obvious. This was something he could fix, something that didn’t make his wires twist. The blazer he held over the crook of his elbow was the perfect restitution. 

 

“Here,” Nines spoke softly and laid the coat over the detective’s shoulders. He expected Gavin to shrug it off or try and be tougher then he actually was but he only accepted it. A pleasant twist. And now Nines got to see Gavin in his clothes. 

 

He knew it was selfish, but he loved it. Secretly. 

 

The material covered more then the lingerie, and ended at mid-thigh on the human. The coat covered everything the fabric didn’t, and Reed even buttoned it up. The silks of the stockings and arm pieces were a fine detail that only made him look more dazzling by the second. Nines knew he was blessed, he would call the sight a miracle to see, because he knew he’d never again have the chance. 

 

“Thanks,” Gavin swallowed then. Maybe it was the temperature, he shouldn’t look into it. His gaze was at their feet again. His brows scrunched, and by the gods above, he looked as soft and alluring as Nines always knew him to be. 

 

Desirable, in a sweet way. It left him wanting in the same way he had felt inside the station while Gavin was laughing. His core filled with a warmth that only submerged whenever he was around the detective, and he felt the itch to touch rise up. It was so loud, so strong, that he couldn’t fend it off and subsumed to it’s compellings. 

 

Nines brushed his fingers through his partner’s hair, eased it back into it’s style, and dropped it down to smudge some leftover salvia from the dealer inside. Gavin always looked better organic, all him, and soiled by no other person. Nines hated how they touched him- all callous and brisk, never tender or with any hint of adoration. Gavin was a _gift,_ not a luxury privy to many. 

 

“You do not have to thank me, Detective Reed. I was happy to keep you from the cold.” 

 

Gavin cursed then, quick and sputtering before he tugged at the collar of his button up. Yanking him down and pressing a searing kiss to his lips. It was fast and chaste, and it lingered even though the RK had found it so unexpecting. Nines melted against it, sighed in content as he let the detective make a mess of himself again. 

 

When he pulled away, Nines was yearning for it again. Before he could make a peep or dive in for more, Gavin pressed another kiss to his cheek. His hand swept along his jaw and held his chin firmly between his pointer and thumb. Nines was enchanted by the pair of grey-green looking back at him. Mirroring his own want. 

 

“Thank you for more then just the coat, you fucking idiot.”

 

As charming as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I smell a part 2 with smut, idk about u guys
> 
>  
> 
> horny bois


End file.
